1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate type of continuous injection mold machine, which is capable of manufacturing a large number of pulp or plastic products simultaneously. The present invention consists of plural forming plates for injection that are arranged upright and parallel to one another on an elongated frame. All forming plates comprise hollow molds inside, and the hollow molds are adjacent to one another. When the forming plates are pressed towards one another, the material is injected continuously into the molds through the inlet pipe and fills up the space of hollow molds in the forming plates. Then the material is compactly pressed and dehydrated until the shape of products is created; and thus a large amount of molded products can be manufactured at same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a plate type of continuous injection mold machine consisting of several forming plates with hollow molds inside arranged upright and parallel to one another, and all hollow molds are adjacent to one another. The material pulp is injected via the inlet pipe on one end of the machine and fills up the space in the forming plates, then the material is compactly pressed and dehydrated until the process of forming is completed; and thus produce a large amount of products with desired shape.
The televisions, stereo-sets, air-conditioners and computer equipment are packed with polyester or paper cushions between the products and the boxes in order to protect the products from being damaged in the shipment. Normally, the polyester and paper cushions are made by single machine as single products. The cost is high and production volume is minimal. The present invention is designed to produce huge quantity of identical products at lower costs.
The advantages of present invention will be justified after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: